A generic pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete is known from DE 197 33 909. The pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete is provided for constructing a compound plate construction, especially a solid roadway for high-speed rail traffic. At least two steel rods extending in the longitudinal direction of the plate and projecting over its two front sides are arranged in the pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete. Each steel rod is immovably anchored on only one position in the pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete and is otherwise freely extendable. This makes an extension stretch available that always has the length of each pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete and consequently exerts a great tensioning force on the concrete introduced into the butt joint. It turned out that this has the disadvantage that theoretical breaking points arranged at regular intervals in the pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete are bridged by the bracing and stress of the steel rods and thus loose their function. Unavoidable cracks in the pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete arise as a result at unpredictable locations, especially not in the area of the theoretical breaking points provided.
The method for producing a compound plate construction, especially a solid roadway for high-speed rail traffic that is also suggested in the DE 197 33 909 A1 consists in that at first the ends of the steel rods are frictionally and tensionally connected to each other and that thereafter the two pre-assembled plates consisting of reinforced concrete adjacent to one another are pressed apart from one another with a defined force of the steel rods. The pre-assembled plates consisting of reinforced concrete are held in this position and the entire butt joint between the two front sides adjacent to one another of the pre-assembled plates consisting of reinforced concrete is filled with a solidified filling mass. The defined force is subsequently released and the filling mass braced by the tensioning force of the steel rods that now occurs. This solution has the disadvantage that a positioning and exact adjusting of the pre-assembled plates consisting of reinforced concrete that took place prior to the application of the defined force is lost again since the complete plate must be moved for bracing. This results in a shifting of the plate on the underlying foundation, as a result of which the adjusting screws standing on the foundation are shifted or even somewhat tilted. The positioning and aligning of the pre-assembled plate consisting of reinforced concrete previously performed is distorted again as a consequence. Therefore, a new alignment of the plates is necessary after the filling of the butt joint. This necessitates an additional work expense and creates problems in the area of the filled butt joint.
DE 26 21 793 teaches a method of producing a compound grate or plate construction of pre-tensioned pre-assembled concrete parts. In this reference, the joints between the pre-assembled concrete parts are pre-tensioned after the joining together and aligning of the concrete pre-assembled parts. Tensioning member ends project from the concrete pre-assembled parts with which ends a connection is established between adjacent concrete pre-assembled parts. The joint produced is pressed apart with a pressing device, a mass is introduced into this joint as joint filling and the pressing device is not stress-relieved and removed until after the hardening or setting of the joint filling. After the setting of this mass, rod tighteners that were arranged on the tensioning member ends were tightened with a controlled force, which places the filled joints under a pre-tension. The concrete plates are subsequently underfilled or underpressed. Lastly, the recesses for the rod strainers are closed and sealed. This method has the disadvantage that the pre-tension of the tensioning rod ends is altered by the underfilling or underpressing of the concrete plates. Moreover, the adjusting is possibly influenced by this method so that a subsequent check must take place. Even different temperatures during tensioning or filling of the butt joints and during the underfilling have a negative influence on the precision of the alignment of the concrete plates.
The present invention has the problem of avoiding the disadvantages of the state of the art and in particular of assuring a precise alignment of the pre-assembled plates consisting of reinforced concrete.
This problem is solved by the features of the claims presented here.